


Mural of Hot Fire

by GraveBoneZone



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveBoneZone/pseuds/GraveBoneZone
Summary: Kinky fanart of Marco, Ace and Sabo. Followed by the occasional drabble that accompanies it.





	Mural of Hot Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I'm more likely to post several things in one "chapter" as to not end up with 100 chaps with only one drawing per one. Most of these can be seen on my twitter @ItsGraveAgain. I won't be posting all my artwork here. Just ones I'm particularly fond of. 
> 
> As for the drabble aspect, some are just bullet points cause writing is h a r d and bullet points are easy. Hahah.

Modern au where Sabo finds and lived with his little family around college.

 

  * Sabo and Ace share a room.
  * He was content to take the couch when he moved into the little two roomed apartment but Ace wasn’t having that shit.
  * Problem with sharing a room, with only a sheet hung to divide their beds, no privacy.
  * So Sabo sees Ace in his boxers every morning/night.
  * Sabo has  _accidentally_  seen Ace’s bare ass more than once.
  * His unfairly handsome, muscular roommate runs around shirtless 90% of the time and works up a sweat working out on their floor regularly.
  * Sabo is constantly hiding a boner.
  * And struggles to keep quite in the dead of night.
  * (Sure he could just go to the bathroom but in bed, with Ace across the room, who shifts and mumbled in his sleep, something about that shoots fire through his veins.)
  * Sabo wakes up more than once hard from sweet dreams more often than he’d like to admit.
  * Ace never makes it easy for him.
  * Because Ace has to keep a regular schedule for his narcolepsy and he’s use to squishing his little brother if he stays in bed.
  * There is no escaping for Sabo when he rolls on his stomach to hide his aching boner and the wet patch of his underwear.
  * Two things that do not get better when Ace lets all his weight fall on Sabo.
  * He whines and complains about how heavy Ace is.
  * Really he’s struggling not to grind into the mattress at the feeling of only a sheet separating his bare back and Ace’s chest.
  * Lucky for Sabo it’s the weekend which means no class but Ace is scheduled to work and only squash him to remind Sabo he is in charge of laundry.
  * With Ace gone and Luffy god knows where Sabo is all alone and free to take care of his “problem”.
  * But he gets up and wanders to Ace’s side because he’s impulsive.
  * And he lays down because he liked the way Ace smells.
  * He starts grinding against the bed, well, he has laundry to do and he might as well start off here.
  * So he pulls himself free and buries his face in Ace’s pillow, imaging the weight of Ace on top of him was still there.
  * His mind jumps from the fantasy conjured by his dream mixed with their morning interaction to imaging of Ace came back right now.
  * To see Sabo desperately rutting against his bed.
  * He can’t help the way his hips jerk at the thought of Ace “punishing” him for dirtying his bed.
  * And Sabo is cumming with a gasp and Ace’s name drawn out in a low moan.
  * Sabo feels a little guilty, laying in Ace’s bed with cum smeared in his blankets.
  * There is also a little demon voice in the back of his mind that is not only thrilled at the idea of bed by caught but imagine Ace sleeping in cum soaked sheets.
  * (As if there were any way to hide it, especially a desperate load released right in the middle of the bed.)
  * But Sabo doesn’t linger and gathers up Ace’s blankets.
  * He’s got laundry to do and cum to clean up before anyone comes back.
  * Ace obviously has similar problems.
  * But he fuckhs his hand in the bathroom more often than not.
  * Sabo and Ace 100% masturbated at the same time without the other knowing.
  * Ace is hot and Sabo is so fucking thirst.



 

Ace falls right back to sleep. Little does Sabo know, Ace dreams of the same thing. These idiots are useless with feelings.

* * *

Is this when they finally get together or is this just another dream scenario, who knows. Not me.

I was just really proud of their faces. 

* * *

 

And a bonus!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are really nice to hear, wink.


End file.
